Currently, many devices are installed in vehicles for the primary purpose of enhancing the convenience of drivers and passengers. For example, devices like an audio device, an air conditioner, a navigation device, or the like have been mounted in almost all vehicles.
These devices may provide the driver and passengers with various conveniences. However, the driver may become distracted when operating the devices while driving, causing the risk of accidents to increase.
To address the problem, speech recognition devices for vehicles have been recently developed. When the driver commands through voice without the driver's manual input, the speech recognition device may recognize the driver's voice to control various types of convenient devices depending on the voice command of the driver.
Speech recognition devices may receive a voice command from the driver and may execute an operation corresponding to the received voice command. However, if the voice command of the driver lists a plurality of operations, the driver is often forced to resort to manual input since the operations are executed either in the order in which the voice commands of the driver are input or in an arbitrary order, without considering the relation between or among the operations. Accordingly, any convenience gained as a result of the above-mentioned devices may be lost in such a scenario.